


空少AU小剧场《马佳机长为何这样？》（上/下）

by MaxineMcDavid



Series: 万千风息（空少au/群像/强强） [9]
Category: srrx
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 12:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20258104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxineMcDavid/pseuds/MaxineMcDavid
Summary: *双云双机长无差；双云马佳友情向；马佳星元无差*蔡程昱张超无差，正文偏昱超*提及：机长双云，副驾仝卓，机务代玮，空少龚子棋李向哲方书剑蔡尧梁朋杰，地面主管洪之光简弘亦，机长王凯王晰*含《万千风息》时间线梳理*放不进正文和番外的剧情线和人设/骚话小段子





	空少AU小剧场《马佳机长为何这样？》（上/下）

《马佳机长为何这样？》——（上）

故事背景：

七年前，退役的战斗机飞行员马佳进入了民航，当时的他只能用一个字来形容，狂。

塔台主管洪之光：

谢邀，利益相关。  
马机长吧，狂劲得跟每日炫技似的，既然来民航开客机还是要守民航规矩的吧？天天语言调戏我带的管制员是想干嘛？作为远近闻名的肌肉男，我又不能直接去揍人，因为这样不符合民航精神，只能在线做法等天降神人去制裁他了。  
以上。

后来，在佛祖面前日夜焚香祷告的洪主管终于等来了心心念念的神人，但不是一个，是一双。

再后来，甚至出现了真实牛逼的第三位神人。

让我们先来看看前两位，啊不，前一双。

第一幕 爱的迫降

【这是马佳第一次飞北京-达拉斯的回程】

国际长途于马佳而言稳得一批，平凡又简单，一碟小菜罢了。

身旁的副驾是个相当年轻的新人飞行员，来自俄罗斯，名字贼长最后还带个斯基，马佳学了半天没学会，直接对人家说以后你就叫俄仔。

副驾欣然接受了自己的中文名——马俄仔。

小年轻俄仔对战斗机飞行员充满了崇拜，不厌其烦地用俄语口音极其浓厚的英文让马机长跟他讲军队里的故事，搞得马佳一度怀疑这个眉眼深邃又还挺清秀的高加索人是个克格勃特工。

俄仔觉得自己好无辜，他真的只是刚来中国工作很好奇而已！

飞机进入北京上空，马佳在喝着最后一口咖啡时等到了降落的排号，他一边跟管制员复述核对一边让俄仔在小本本上记下来。

纸上还记着前几个号码，马机长盯着纸面迫不及待地想要降落——今天他飞行快超时了，超时是要罚钱的，民航令他窒息！窒息！

接下来，马佳在波道里听到了一段奇奇怪怪的对话。

先是一个字正腔圆的北方口音：“嘎子。”  
再是一个极其微妙的普通话咬字：“诶。”

北方口音：“落地你等我一下。”  
极其微妙：“没问题，落地见。”

极其微妙又开口：“不知道你（第）几（个）落地，我在宾馆等你。”  
北方口音有点不耐烦：“估计就在你后面，等我。”

感觉自己被强行塞了狗粮的马佳激情插嘴：“你两能不能别占着宝贵的波道资源打情骂俏？！”

波道里突然沉默了，管制员们不吭声了，飞行员们也不吭声了。

在马佳看不到的地面塔台和进近科室里，男男女女管制员们笑成一团，尤其是洪之光主管，他笑得胸肌一耸一耸。狂笑完后的洪主管揉了揉脸恢复了正经的语气，干了一件极其不正经的事——打电话让同样快笑岔气儿了的值班主管简弘亦把马佳机长的名字、飞机编号、降落编号、他前三个后三个的降落编号在波道里顺了一遍。

这下谁是谁、谁先降、谁后降变得一目了然。

所以，暴躁机长郑云龙突然发现，他和阿云嘎正好一前一后排在马佳前面降落。

这可太他妈巧了，他两今天一个从墨西哥坎昆回一个从美国亚特兰大回，还都比预计抵达时间早了一个多钟。

【啊哈！这可不是，巧了吗！】

下一秒，郑云龙和阿云嘎的云共脑发动，两人在北京上空同时开始爱的魔力转圈圈。

【拖时间谁不会啊！反正我两都早到，惨还是最后降落的那个惨嘛！】

阿云嘎还转头对副驾邪魅一笑，说今天哥哥带你积累点里程，祝你快高长大早日上（升）机长。副驾在心中翻了个白眼，到底是谁说内蒙人人美心善来着？私底下真的好坏啊。但能坐收渔翁之利他还是很开心的，内蒙大善人嘎机长终于要带他刷点飞行时长了，感动落泪，感动落泪。

马佳机长，也快要落泪了。

他看着时间一分一秒的过去，完了，超时，铁定要罚钱了！

俄仔：佳哥你这么快就开始带我刷时长了吗！  
马佳：你闭嘴！老子钱没了！

终于，当爱的魔力在首都上空转了50多分钟的圈圈，且前战斗机飞行员马佳机长快要猛男落泪时，郑云龙机长下降了，走的是直线，然后阿云嘎机长也下降了，走的也是直线。

管制员直接给两位大名鼎鼎的机长往前排，落地又快又便捷，然后才是超时罚钱板上钉钉却只能在心中大声哭泣的马佳。

落地后马佳机长拉着一米八的战斗民族小伙俄仔就要去找郑云龙阿云嘎掰头。

结果在看到两只大型野生动物后又拉着俄仔原地立正向后转起步走转小跑——惹不起惹不起，该怂的时候还是要怂的——谁能想到这两个机长都比他高还比他壮啊！谁能想到！

害，除了他谁都想得到。

郑云龙和阿云嘎还笑着冲被马佳拽着一路小跑的俄仔挥了挥手。

俄仔：入坑啦！这是我搞的第一对中国机长rps！正主还经常发糖哦！我！马俄仔！快乐！

从此马佳机长再也不敢惹其他民航飞行员了，就，民航也有民航的狂劲之处啊。但佳哥还是喜欢在通话时调戏管制员，直到几天后他遇上了一个新人。

塔台主管洪之光：

谢邀，利益相关。  
治马机长吧，其实只要一个星元，小伙子有前途啊！哥哥很欣慰！  
说起马佳被管制员按头背了半小时的民航精神这件事，就不得不提当时也在波道里的王凯和王晰机长，这两位哥拿着手机一个录前半段一个录后半段，拼出来接近30分钟的严肃双人相声，直接给马佳公开处刑，绝了！  
不枉我天天在佛前念经焚香，终于等到天将降神人于斯人也，教他说人话，做个有礼貌的民航飞行员。  
以上。

第二幕 圆月弯刀

在与马佳认识的第三年，郑云龙和阿云嘎一起离开了梅航，跳槽去了阿联酋航空，北京直飞迪拜，单程约9小时。

KTV里军歌嘹亮，马佳喝多了，他不懂这两人为啥要去几乎没几个中国人的航司，梅航的待遇也挺好啊。

郑云龙吨吨吨地灌青岛啤酒：“阿航这条线是双机长，还是豪华空客A380，懂？”  
阿云嘎也吨吨吨地灌酒，抄起话筒大吼一声：“A380上有床！马佳你懂不懂！”

马佳桌子一拍：“操你妈老子不懂！”

然后，三个人一边唱军歌一边嗷嗷地哭，绿色的酒瓶子撞在一起声音清脆，一个都没有碎。

两位名里带云的机长离开梅航那天，王凯帮三个人拍了张合照。

郑云龙和阿云嘎真的好坏，非要把马佳夹在中间，还在凯哥倒数到一即将摁下快门时突然云共脑，踮起了脚。

马佳看到照片时差点气晕过去，他好歹也有一米八出头，被这两人一包围还一踮脚，老子看上去只有一米六啊！

操！双云克马！

皓月当空，天穹很干净，月亮又圆又大。

波斯湾从空中看是静谧，在双脚着地时是繁华。  
水边就是沙漠，嵌着几抹翡翠绿洲，翡翠里水波不兴。

飞中东还是有点危险系数的，所以才会是双机长。

郑云龙和阿云嘎清楚地知道他们再也回不到当年——军用直升机、重型机关枪、舱门大开、危险区、热追踪导弹和地面干扰弹在距机体不到50米处炸开的火花与烟雾，刺激，真他妈刺激。

但他们习以为常，津津乐道。

民航的航线都稳妥得一匹，根本不可能跑到危险区逛逛，但他们还是想多看看这个地方。

修长的尾迹云挂在天边，似一把圆月弯刀。

他们破空而来。

《马佳机长为何这样？》——（下）

故事背景：

今年夏天，由于副驾仝卓申请调回国内航线，飞达拉斯的马佳机长换了搭档。

当新副驾推门而入时，马佳险些猛男落泪——巧了！这不是四年前被我扔去飞国内的马俄仔吗！会议室里，马机长抱着他久别重逢的徒弟喜笑颜开。

俄仔还是那个帅气清秀的俄罗斯小伙，中文倒是进步不少，甚至还学了点京腔儿。

俄仔：“佳哥！有件事儿需要问一下你的意见！”  
马佳：“说！看上哪个姑娘了？佳哥教你追！”

俄仔：“不是啊佳哥！我被一个疯娘们儿盯上了！”  
马佳：“倒也不必如此狂劲？！”

第三幕 喀秋莎

【这是张超和俄罗斯女副驾一起飞新泽西的第三个月】

两人配合得很默契，第一次带徒弟就万事如意的张超机长有点飘飘然。

年轻的俄罗斯女副驾身高178，棕发带点小卷，眼睛是震撼人心的橄榄绿，肌肉很发达但小脸贼可爱，机长和乘务长天天聚众看漂亮妹妹开飞机然后一起AWSL千百回。

备餐间里，张机长和蔡乘务长边喝咖啡边小声聊天。

张超机长：蔡啊，实不相瞒，我最近对俄妹有点爹粉心态。  
蔡程昱乘务长：超啊，实不相瞒，我最近也有点，女儿真的又聪明又可爱。

人类这个物种看熟人是带滤镜的，师傅看徒弟是王晰看张超那样帮亲不帮理，爹粉看女儿那滤镜简直是蔡尧空少糊在脸上的粉底——千层厚。

俄妹虽可爱本质还是凶狠战斗民族，时不时就会把客机开出战斗机的姿势与风采——但是！但是！张超和蔡程昱都好疼爱她，毕竟谁不喜欢可爱妹妹呢？哪怕妹妹在别人眼中凶残得一批，在爹粉眼中也是最最可爱的小宝贝呀！

最近，张超机长觉得自家女儿有要被人拱的倾向，他很生气，转头就去找王晰机长抱怨。

小狐狸机长义愤填膺：晰哥你知道是谁想拐走咱俄妹吗？  
老狐狸机长眼前一黑：明明是你们的俄妹在狂追隔壁的俄仔啊！

张超拒绝卸下爹粉滤镜：明明是那个愚蠢的俄罗斯男人先勾引我们青春可爱的俄罗斯妹妹！  
王晰继续眼前一黑：现在你知道当初你天天跑去蔡程昱那里做0时我的感受了吗！

张超一秒怂：爹我错了。

【俄罗斯小年轻们的硬核爱情故事起源于休息室里一曲技惊四座的喀秋莎】

只不过，是凶狠妹妹对愚蠢男人唱的。  
愚蠢男人还被吓跑了，跑得比马佳机长回老家时赶的猪还快。

和蔡程昱一起到室外抽烟的张超完完整整地错过了这精彩一幕。

眼见才为实，所以张超死都不信宝贝女儿要被猪拱了（其实是去拱猪），哪怕录音爱好者王凯机长给他放了音频他都坚定装傻。  
蔡程昱也不信，他说这歌是愚蠢的俄罗斯男人用假声男中音唱的吧？他是想追我们北京-新泽西的可爱小宝贝？别想了，回家洗洗睡吧。

再后来就到了团建聚餐。

新泽西撞上达拉斯，俄妹与俄仔狭路相逢。两人用俄语剑拔弩张叽里咕噜说了半天，周围一大圈吃瓜群众听不懂也不敢问，不知道他们究竟是在调情还是在吵架。

下一秒，两人同时从背包和挎包里掏出了整瓶的伏特加，拧掉瓶盖就开始对吹。

伏特加，吹瓶，狂劲如马佳机长都傻眼了。

马俄仔在拼酒环节以10秒的优势艰难取胜，瓶子往桌上一怼，标准京腔脱口而出：“看你个老娘们儿喝不赢我吧！”

虽然当时只跟马佳飞了三年，马俄仔还是学会了好多脏话，儿化音经过几年潜移默化已经出落得亭亭玉立十分周正，颇有马机长的风采。

但仔细想来，论dirty talk，谁能拼得过一脸正气的蔡程昱乘务长呢？

张俄妹从两位爹粉那里学会了无数南北结合的骚货骂街大法，空瓶子往桌上一拍张口就来：“看我不揍得你逼飞奶炸快去洗洗你糊了珍珠粉十五分钟就氧化的老脸清醒一下叭！”

“逼飞奶炸”和“十五分钟就氧化”这种高级用词已经超出了马俄仔的汉语言文学能力范畴，他一脸求助地转头望向马佳——佳哥，这是啥意思啊？

马佳恨不得找个地缝钻进去。  
玩他妈蛋了，俄仔就算是个男的也是个Omega了。小姑娘太狂劲，怎么看怎么有当年蔡程昱空少国旗下的演讲一脸正气含着笑上1的神韵，我仔药丸啊。

张超觉得这场面太令他这个爹粉难受了。  
这两俄罗斯人就不能用俄语撕逼吗？非要用中文掐架？他有种“女儿大了要出嫁虽然女儿只比他小3岁但也是他一手带起来的小宝贝怎么就要跟愚蠢男人跑了呢”の命运洪流无力感。

蔡程昱知道自己一杯就完蛋所以只喝了半杯。  
他拉着俄妹的手一脸郑重其事仿佛在送人出嫁：“听爹啊不听哥哥讲，搞男人也要当1！妹妹你虽可爱但也是个Alpha，女孩子做攻是极好的美德！做攻是美德！啊！”

俄妹在她到梅航后的第一个年会上喝得超级开心。  
踩着十公分高跟鞋的她比185的张超都高。今朝有酒今朝醉，绿眼睛水波流转，是荡漾在壮阔莫斯科河面璀璨的灯光火影。  
她拉着亲爱的机长和乘务长哥哥们就要现场合唱一曲喀秋莎。

喀秋莎的伴奏响起。  
蔡程昱第一句就进早了，张超只好开始拖长音，俄妹思索了半天才想起来操我好像不会中文版的所以接了俄语。  
三个人自我陶醉地和着稀泥，搞出了一首中俄双语穿插版的《喝嗨了的喀秋莎》——灵魂呐喊是不需要观众懂的，啊，今朝有酒今朝醉。

可是观众又做错了什么？  
马佳机长听得想脱鞋就上抢走话筒然后让新泽西机组全员变猪被他赶跑。  
龚子棋在一旁双手合十少女祈祷说新泽西总冠军，至少我们全是1，比你们达拉斯机组全员姐妹不知道高到哪里去了。

可是，马俄仔真的有被妹妹蛊到。  
就，英特耐雄纳尔一定要实现好不好？不对，这是《国际歌》。  
深夜的花园静悄悄，好像串词到了《莫斯科郊外的晚上》，害算了随便吧。  
毕竟，在这迷人的晚上。

轻柔的纱飘在河面，梨花会开遍天涯，明媚春光也要平地而起卷上悬崖。

啊，在这迷人的晚上。

踩着高跟鞋，俄妹一左一右搂着张机长和蔡乘务长走在散场回家的路上，有爹粉真好。

俄罗斯妹妹其实有自己的中文名，俄妹只是两位哥给她起的随缘昵称。因为从小跟着经商的老爹在东北住了好久，俄妹的中文水平比俄仔不知道要高多少，这或许也是她跟王晰机长沟通起来都能无比顺畅的原因。

张俄妹表示，等来年莫斯科冰雪消融的时候，她要请两位哥哥去俄罗斯畅饮伏特加撸狗熊再开坦克。蔡程昱一脸兴奋地表示后两项可以伏特加就不必了，他不想一杯喝完脑子一热跑去跟狗熊打架。

“Катюша！”俄妹嘿嘿一笑，“知道喀秋莎还有什么意思吗？如果马机长在他一定知道！”

张超一脸父爱：“啥？”

“二战时期德国佬口中的斯大林管风琴——喀秋莎多管火箭炮。”

“哈？”

峻峭崖上的喀秋莎，歌声嘹亮，好似明媚春光。

第四幕 让他降落

【在两人认识的第七年，星元向马佳表白了】

XH527在跑道上准备起飞。

甚高频里星元空管刚发布完起飞指令，马佳机长让副驾马俄仔在本子上记下起飞后要联系的进近频率。

星元管制员：“佳哥，今天心情如何？”  
马佳机长：“就还成。”

然后陷入了沉默。

今天的北京难得风和日丽，能见度极佳，一如七年前星元入职第一天从塔台望出去的光景。

XH527开始在跑道上滑行。

放行席上的星元空管死死盯着滑行的XH527，他手心紧张到出汗，脑内还在天人交战——今天吗？就今天吧？

七年了，再磨下去也没有意义不是吗？

下一个联系频率已经给了马佳，说完再见后他就会起飞，飞起来后就会转去联系进近。

星元管制员：“XH527，一路顺风，再见。”  
马佳机长：“谢谢塔台，再见。”

但在放行席的星元赌的就是自动脱波这个过程，如果马佳抬完前轮就转频道，他的计划多半要凉——操，算了，还是赌吧。

赌一次他愿意为自己多停留几秒。

七年了，千百次波道里的对话问候，从不言爱，终于，他真切地想赌这一次。

【XH527开始抬前轮】

盯着堪堪离地的飞机前轮，星元心脏狂跳，他默念，3，2，1——

【3】

【2】

【1】

“马佳，我喜欢你，我们在一起好不好？”

波道里除了沙沙电流，一片死寂。

【5秒】

【10秒】

【15秒】

洪之光主任正准备上前安慰星元，就在此刻，一个微微颤抖的声音响起——

“好。”

塔台众人猛地爆发出欢呼，吓得还在频道里的马佳机长一个手抖转频联系了进近。手抖完之后马佳开始全身抖，整个人都懵了，波道里进近的简弘亦主管亲自发来贺电他都听不进去。

本想愉快吃瓜的副驾马俄仔无奈之下担起了机长的职责，开始与管制员对话。他告诉简主管佳哥被星哥告白告傻了，那些被赶过的猪终得报仇雪恨。

沉默操作半小时后，马佳机长终于回过了神——这样的告白可太他妈星元了，公开处刑真他妈狠！

操！星元克马！

马佳心知肚明，星元这人执念深、认死理，骨子里又很他妈矜持清高。

假如他一抬轮子就转频，告白他就听不到或听不全，还可以当无事发生，继续你瞒我瞒往下耗。  
假如他抬完轮子后等几秒，这告白他就避无可避，但只要不出声，谁也不知道他有没有听到，两个人还能一起迎来第八个年头，相敬如宾地度过每一次起降。  
就连现在，他脑子一热说了“好”也不是完全没有改答案的余地，毕竟飞达拉斯至少要14个小时，回北京至少还要几天。

他甚至不需要落地就立刻说些什么。

可以想想，好好想想，再好好想想。

哎，这人怎么这样。长叹一口气，马佳叫方书剑进来倒咖啡。

逼你一时还送你退路三分，他扛不住这种该死的温柔，真扛不住。

【四年前郑云龙阿云嘎离开梅航，马佳难过得要死】

星元管制员面色淡然地说，佳哥，要不要一起抽根烟。

这是马佳第一次知道机场还藏着一个隐蔽且老旧的家庭厕所，而且在这抽烟的还不止他两。一脸腼腆的代玮机务踩在马桶上麻溜儿地拆烟雾报警器，王凯机组那个笑眯眯的仝卓副驾笑眯眯地给大家分发尼古丁贴。

马佳狠狠地吸了一口薄荷烟。配合着贴片，双倍的尼古丁猛地冲上来，操，薄荷烟不是女烟吗？怎么这么强劲？！

仝副驾笑嘻嘻地说，佳哥你这是性别偏见，要改。哽得马佳一时不知道该怎么回应。

操，谁都克马！

被尼古丁冲刷过的神经确实舒缓了不少，马佳机长突然觉得有些疲惫——不停转动的地球上，好像没有谁，没有谁能停留在原地，或许都正在自己的航线上越飞越远。

他叫住了抽完烟往外走的星元。

“星元，我想让俄仔转去飞国内。”  
“飞国内积累里程快，能尽快转机长，是这个意思吗？”

马佳点点头，该教的都教了，他希望小崽子快高长大，独当一面。  
星元也点点头，俄仔早就是个成熟的飞行员了，他会理解的。

马佳又叫住了走在前面的星元。

“以后还是别又贴又抽了，量太大了对身体不好。”

星元笑了，“你是以什么身份跟我说这句话的，嗯？”

马佳沉默了。

【一周后，星元成立了“升仙得救之前再糊涂一次梅航戒烟互助会”】

互助会主席：星元  
副主席：代玮，仝卓  
附属机构：梅航百合片爱好者协会（成员：张超，龚子棋，李向哲）

当然，故事的结局大家都知道——这三个人每隔几周就会聚在一起抽，抽完再戒，再聚，再抽。

大家都还活在地球上，没有人，没有人升仙得救。

【这是XH527达拉斯飞北京的回程】

难得遇上几分钟悠闲时光的管制员决定跟即将降落的机长唠会儿磕。

星元管制员：“佳哥，今天心情如何？”  
马佳机长：“就挺好。”

星元盯着对准了跑道的XH527，“准备降落了，你两平时谁推杆啊？”  
副驾俄仔忍不住插嘴，“推个杆为啥要分这么清楚？”  
马佳扶额，“因为当年郑云龙和阿云嘎是不分的，直接两只手握着中间的油门杆一起推...”

马俄仔：“惹！”

“XH527，欢迎回家。”

“谢谢塔台。”

再后来，星元空管夹着烟，对又贴又抽的仝卓机长和代玮机务说，没有人升仙得救，咱还是改名叫“糊涂一次梅航戒烟互助会”吧。

提案全票通过。

没有人升仙得救，但希望每一次降落，都有人因你感到快乐。

第五幕 忽然今夏

空少方书剑吸了一口冰拿铁：“然后呢？”

马俄仔往嘴里塞了一大口椰奶香蕉千层，“什么然后？没有然后了！”

方书剑撇了撇嘴，啧，马佳机长为何这样。

“马佳机长为何这样？在达拉斯机组全员姐妹磨逼、前波士顿机组全员高空性爱俱乐部的梅航认认真真地谈恋爱，还是纯爱！画风清奇！真乃清流！”

俄仔突然听到了一个熟悉的词汇，他立刻发问：“所以逼飞奶炸到底是啥意思？佳哥一直不愿意跟我好好解释... ...”

仝卓机长眼疾手快放下咖啡就捂住了代玮机务想要认真解释的嘴。

涂着指甲油的梁朋杰眼皮都懒得抬，“佛曰，不可说，天机不可泄露。”  
补着妆的蔡尧空少还是忍不住补充道，“你看过佳哥发在微信群里的洗狗视频吗？”  
方书剑看了看满手黑色带闪的指甲，有些心虚，“嗯，就跟那个差不多吧...”

马俄仔突然叹了口气，“哎，我是不是好笨啊，飞了七年都没当上机长。”

喝着冰柚子茶的代玮笑了，“倒也不必妄自菲薄，大家都有自己的步调和风景，慢慢来吧。”  
仝卓接上了话茬，“我可以跟你打赌，你飞国内这几年一定有从马佳都没飞过的山顶越过。”

俄仔：“妄自菲薄又是什么意思？”  
方书剑一挑眉：“马佳洗狗视频里那只狗的心情，就叫妄自菲薄。”  
俄仔：“惹！”

马俄仔咽下一大口蛋糕，“所以，你们能再给我梳理一下时间线吗？”  
蔡尧补完遮瑕掏出了笔记本，“OK啊！”

-

七年前：  
马佳退役进入民航，飞达拉斯，还给俄罗斯副驾驶起了个中文名——马俄仔。  
同年，狂劲马机长被郑云龙和阿云嘎机长联合制裁，随后又被放行席的新人管制员星元制裁，还被王凯和王晰机长录了音。为“谁都克马”打下基调。

六年前：  
仝卓和代玮加入梅航。  
仝卓副驾驶跟着王凯机长飞芝加哥，当时班组的乘务长是温妍。  
代玮机务跟着机务外勤组组长李文豹，搞飞机检修。

五年前：  
蔡程昱和方书剑毕业进入梅航，还都进了表姐/堂姐温妍的班组当空保，飞芝加哥。  
同年年末，郑云龙和阿云嘎离开梅航，跳槽到阿联酋航空，飞迪拜。  
“升仙得救之前再糊涂一次梅航戒烟互助会”成立。

四年前：  
副驾马俄仔转飞中国国内航线，马佳更换副驾。  
同年，张超、龚子棋、李向哲加入梅航。张超副驾跟着王晰机长飞波士顿，空保为李向哲和龚子棋。  
同年年中，因客流不足，北京-芝加哥减少班次，王凯机长飞的班次被取消。  
机长王凯转飞北京-西雅图的新班次，乘务长为贾凡。  
蔡程昱转入王晰机组，成为除龚子棋李向哲外的第三位空保，飞波士顿。  
温妍、方书剑和仝卓转入马佳机长的北京-达拉斯，马佳的副驾更换为仝卓，温妍依旧是乘务长，方书剑为空保。  
同年年末，北京-波士顿百合片爱好者协会成立。

三年前：  
空保梁朋杰由曼谷机组转入马佳的达拉斯机组，刚毕业的蔡尧也加入达拉斯成为空保。  
同年，北-波空保蔡程昱发表“我只上1”的危险言论，Mile High Club四人小分队正式成立。  
随后，北-达空保方书剑拉上了机务代玮成立了“达拉斯全0姐妹团”，成员包括副驾仝卓，机务代玮，空少方书剑、梁朋杰、蔡尧。马佳机长从此被娘炮包围，全员克马。

两年前：  
郑云龙和阿云嘎机长退休，结束飞行员生涯，离开阿航，定居上海。

一年前：  
前战斗机飞行员俄妹加入梅航，飞国内班次。

今年：  
蔡程昱离开王晰机组，转入马佳机组，和表姐温妍及表姐的堂弟方书剑喜相逢。  
李向哲当选梅航之星大赛空保组冠军，并辞职转行当模特。  
张超副驾升机长，转飞北京-新泽西的新班次，副驾俄妹，乘务长蔡程昱，空保龚子棋。  
仝卓副驾转飞国内，马佳机长的副驾替换为马俄仔。

-

“啧啧啧，时间过得好快，今年夏天梅航发生了好多故事啊！”马俄仔又咽下一口蛋糕，吸了一口冰美式。

俄仔：“对了！我很喜欢你们的姐妹茶话会，以后还可以加入吗？”  
方书剑笑了：“不可以。”

“为什么？”  
“因为这是最后一次姐妹聚会，我要转去凯哥的北京-西雅图了。”

“？？？”  
“哈哈哈！开个玩笑开个玩笑！”

方书剑抢走蔡尧一个蔓越莓马卡龙，“我确实要转机组了，但达拉斯姐妹团还是可以长长久久的，仝卓都不飞国际长途了不也还在吗？”

“不过，我们当娘炮当腻了，打算换个主题。”

俄仔很好奇，“换啥呀？”

“全员做1。”

“？”

-END-  
*2019.5.22-2019.8.15  
*梅航故事这次是真的结束啦！  
*感谢陪伴，祝大家飞行愉快，落地平安  
*Lofter ID：四月的雪已经来了

**备忘录：要记得抽空整理班组成员变动表

***你居然还往下拉了？要不咱《生生不息》见？虽然男科故事没那么有趣，但我自己很喜欢哈哈哈哈！我真的好喜欢说一些奇奇怪怪的话啊哈哈哈哈哈！

****生命里有万千股风，如果我们今生不能相遇，祝你早安，午安，晚安。


End file.
